fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek:Zniszczona przyjaźń cz.2
Narrator: Po tym co usłyszały, Rainbow i Twilight nie mogły uwierzyć własnym oczom. Zaś Pinkie Pie poczuła nienawiść do kucyków. Oczywiście Pinkie chciała zemścić się na Applejack. Pinkamina Diane Pie: Według ciebie jestem głupia? A może ty taka jesteś? Gadaj! Applejack: Pinkamino Diane Pie o co tobie chodzi? Pinkamina Diane Pie: Jak to, nie wiesz? Fluttershy powiedziała mi, że nazwałaś mnie głupią! Applejack: Ja? To pewnie Rainbow Dash. Pinkamina Made Pie: Nie, to ty! I nie chcę cię znać! Zresztą Fluttershy też nie! Narrator: Po czym Pinkamina Diane Pie wzięła kosz jabłek i rzuciła nim o Applejack. Applejack nie uwierzyła Pinkaminie Made Pie że to Fluttershy, myślała że to Rainbow Dash, więc czym prędzej do niej pobiegła. Applejack: Rainbow Dash! Gdzie jesteś ty pseudo przyjaciółko? Rainbow Dash: O hej! Czemu tak krzyczysz? Applejack: Pinkamina Diane Pie mi powiedziała że nazwałaś mnie głupią! Rainbow Dash: Weź wyluzuj to zaklęcie Królowej Podmieńców. To przez nią tak się zachowujesz przyjaciółko. Applejack: No co ty nie powiesz. Nie jestem już twoją przyjaciółką! Rainbow Dash: Och! Czar zaczyna się rozwija! Narrator: Nagle Applejack zaczęła wyglądać jak psychopatka. Miała ochotę uderzyć Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash: Aaa! nie rób mi tego! Applejack: Za późno na przeprosiny. Narrator : Po pewnym czasie Raibow Dash trafiła do szpitala. Miała połamane skrzydło, nogę oraz cała twarz w siniakach. Applejack była z siebie naprawdę zadowolona. Jednak czar był PRAWIE niezniszczalny. Teraz idziemy do domu Pinkaminy Made Paj. Pinkie: Czy słyszałeś już że Rainbow Dash jest w szpitalu? Spike : To nie możliwe! Jak ona mogła? Pinkamina: Spike dlaczego mi przerwałeś? Spike: Ej! Nie takim tonem! Pinkamina: Nie takim to jakim?! Spike: Nijakim! Pinkamina: Świetnie! Po prostu świetnie! Wiesz co Spike? Wyjdź z tego domu i już nie wracaj! Idź do innych! Spike: Dobra jak chcesz. Pójdę do Rarirty! Bez łaski. Pinkamina: Nawzajem. Narrator: Spike poszedł do Rarity myśląc, że mu się uda wywrzeć na niej wrażenie. Spike: Hej Rarity! Skoczymy gdzieś? Rarity: Tak Spike, jak tylko skończę pracę. Spike: Ty tylko o swej karierze. Weź zwolnij (mrugnął). Rarity: Ok Spike, nie wiem o co ci chodzi. Spike: Weź nie udawaj. My wszyscy wiemy że coś czujesz. Chodź ze mną! Rarity: Och! To urocze! Ale mam pytanie (zarumieniła się). Spike: Mów kochanie. Rarity: Dlaczego (urwała)? Chwila powiedziałeś do mnie kochanie! Spike: Tak, kochanie. Rarity: O co tobie chodzi? Niech zgadnę, to Twilight ciebie o to poprosiła! Spike: Tak właśnie Rarity:Dość, to jest niedorzeczne! Wynocha mi z domu! Narrator:tym czasie do Celestii i Luny doszły niepokojące wieści o nienawiści kucyków do innych kucyków.Nie ryzykując poprosiły Cadance o pomoc. Cadence: Zrobię co w mojej mocy. Celestia: Dobrze. Idź już. W domu Twilight Cadence: Twilight! Musimy pogadać! Twilight: O co chodzi? Cadance:O waszą przyjaźń. Ona się kończy i.. Twilight: Skończyła! (przerywa Cadance) Cadence: Proszę wysłuchaj mnie. Twilight: Zgoda. Cadance:Bez waszej przyjaźni zginiecie. Znajdziesz się w jakimś miejscu bez wody ani jedzenia. Wasza przyjażń nie może się skończyć. narrator:nagle Twilight zaczęła płakać. Myślała że Cadence ma racje. Twilight: Masz racje. Musimy uratować naszą przyjaźń. Cadance: I na to liczyłam.Więc do kogo najpierw? Twilight:pomyślmy...AHA! do Fluttershy. w domu flutter flutter: CZEGO!? Twilight: Chciałam zobaczyć jak się czujesz. Flutter: Świetnie! A teraz do widzenia! Cadance: Twilight się o ciebie martwi to nie jesteś prawdziwa ty.spójrz na swój znaczek. Twój klejnot harmonii to dobroć anie zło. narrator: Nagle flutter zaczęła płakać. wokół Flutter powstało tornado z motylów.stała się cała biała, bardzo mocno świeciła aż nagle padła i powiedziała: Fluttershy: Twilight musisz mi wybaczyć. Chrysalis mnie zaczarowała to nie moja wina. Twilight: Już ci wybaczyłam, i dobrze wiem że to Chrysalis. Cadance: Świetnie a teraz do Pinkie! W domu Pinkie Pinkamena Diane Pie:co!? twilight:muszisz wysłuchac co powieci cadence. pinkama mied pie:zgoda. Cadance:twilight i fluttershy się ociebie martwią.spójrz na twój znaczek.twoja nazwa klejnotu harmoni to śmiech a nie smutek. narrator:nagle pinkie zaczeła płakać.zaczeło się tak samo jak u fluttrshy,lecz tornado było z balonów. Pinkie: Przepraszam was. Zdołacie mi wybaczyć? :3 Fluttershy:pewnie. Cadance:dobra do kogo teraz? Pinkie:hmm.. pomyślmy.już mam!do apple jack Na farmie Apple Applejack:nie ma mnie! Pinkie:muszisz wysłuchać cadence. Applejack:niech bendzie. Cadance:pinkie,fluttershy i twilight się ociebie matwią.spójrz na swój znaczek.twoj klejnot harmoni to uczciwość anie kłamstwo. narrator:nagle apple jack zaczeła płakać.po jawiło się to samo tornado co u pikie i flutershy,lecz tym razem toranodo było z jabłek. AJ:wybaczycie mi? Pinkie:już to zrobiłyśmy. narrator:nagle Apple zaczeła śpiewac piosenkę pt.wszystko bendzie dobrze\piosenka twilight:Więc do kogo teraz? apple jack:do reibow dash! narrator:W drodze do reibow apple czuła sie zawiedziona.Czuła że reibow jej tego nie wybaczy togo czego jej zrobiła.Nagle zaczeła płakać i pobiegła w strone swojej farmy. apple jack:Byłam głupia.To wszystko moja wina!Gdybym nie żuciła koszem z jabłukami o reibow dash nie stało by się tak. narrator:nagle apple jack zaczeła śpiewać piosenkę to wszystko moja wina/piosenka.po czym jeszcze bardziej zaczeła płakać.w końcu kucyki ją znalazły wraz z reibow.Gdy apple tylko zobaczyła reibow schowała się w domu. reibow;Apple?!gdzie jestes? pinkie:nie howaj się!Ico stego że nie zauważyliśmy że odnas sie odłączyłaś. narrator:w końcu apple jack wychodzi.Widząc reibow zaczeła płakać. reibow:Czy ty płaczesz?Co się stało? apple jack:itak jak bym ci to opowiedziała w najlepszym scenariuszu i tak bys mi nie wybaczyła. reibow:Tylko czego?Tego że zuciłaś we mnie koszem z jabłukami?Wiem że tak naprawde tego nie chciałaś zrobic. aple:Jak to? reibow:Tak,bo ty przeciesz nie kłamiesz. Apple:och...dzięki.:) narrator:wdedy nadszedł wielki przyjacielski uścisk.poczym fluttershy powiedziała: -Chwila a gdzie spike i rarity? apple:Nie wiem. twiligiht:Według mnie tam gdzie zywkle:u rarity lub kawiarence. narrator:Przyjaciółki najpierw bobiegły do kawiarenki.Zastały tam spike'a twilight:och spike!Tak się o ciebie martwiłam! spike:HAHAHAHA!to zabawne!weś nie udawaj! fluttershy:ha? spike:tylko sie drocze. twilight:To się tak nie drocz bo się naprawde o ciebie martwiłam :spike: :) narrator:póżniej wszyscy poszli do rarity,i chyba nie muszę mówić co się działo bo doskonale wiedzie. pienkie:tak się ciesze że jesteśmy w końcu razem! twilight:kocham was wszystkich! wszyscy(oprócz twilight);MY CIE BIE TEŻ! THE END Kategoria:Wymyślone odcinki